


Persona 5: Choices

by AsheDragoon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheDragoon/pseuds/AsheDragoon
Summary: The guys and gals of the Phantom Team have their own talks over who they would choose, a funny mini story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Persona 5: Choices

In the dark depths of Mementos across twisting and turning tunnels filled with shadows and mystery a single van rolled along its way. The strange cat eared vehicle gracefully veered between lumps of shadows rising from the ground as it charted itself further below. Inside sat four members of the infamous Phantom Thieves, the boys of the group sat rather relaxed as they passed by another screaming mass of darkness, the van far too quick for its towering body. Joker sat at the wheel tapping his thumb to an internal tune as he controlled the speed machine, Crow, Fox, and Skull in the meanwhile kept themselves busy in their own ways.  
"Gooood this is boring" Ryuji groaned from the back of the car, his arms drooped over the seat, "Why are us guys the one who have to hunt down these treasure demons?" "If you didn't want to pay the price you should not have made the bet in the first place." Yusuke with his hands working as an impromptu frame around the passing shadows calmly responded, earning a glare from Ryuji. "Aw shut it! How was I supposed to know Fut- err Oracle knew every stupid detail about Featherman Rangers!" Crow who had been seemingly empty minded during the drive peeked behind to Skull, "How did this come about again? I take it it's the very reason we're hunting down these targets?" With a chuckle Joker made a hard turn to avoid a dead-end, "Skull and Oracle made a bet over who would win trivia night at the billiards and darts, loser pays for the winning teams buffet, so now we're money hunting." With a long stroke of his chin Crow seemed to process the information, "I see... and why am I here for this specific duty?" A familiar voice from the radio boomed from the radio box between them. "Because Crow your part of the team remember?" "Ahh yes... Indeed i am..."  
Another hour of roaming the depths had given way to idle chatter in a desperate need to take their minds off the now dull scenery. Deep discussions of politics and religion had died off leaving a lumbering silence. Ryuji bounced his leg, a tick that he never managed to break, as he desperately searched for a way to break the ice. "Sooooo... Yall uhh you know... Into anyone?" Yusuke brought his hands to his face as he seemed to light up, "Indeed! The works of Lewis Chamberlain have my attention as of late! The way he's able to draw out the image of-" Interrupted by Ryuji he shook his head around, "No no no! Not like that man! You know like a girl or something! Relationships!" The blank look he received in turn caused him to groan, "Ughhhh, what about you Leader? You got a lover?" With no response Joker failed to hide a soft smile from showing on his lips, "Oh hoh! Now that's a yes if I've seen one! Come on you can spill it who're you dating? Wait is it one of the girls on our team?" Coughing into his fist Joker wiped the smirk away, still focused on the tunnels ahead, "Sojiros drilled it into me not to kiss and tell, what about you Fox, I thought you had a thing for Panther?" Yusuke nearly scoffed at the insinuation, "Please, relationships are an art form, and none of them would compliment my image." Ryuji lazily laying his head on the front seats muttered, "Well I mean.. You know what they say man, opposites attract or some bull-crap." Yusuke seemed to stop and ponder Ryujis words before his head shot up quickly, "Of course! A couples beauty isn't made by what they share but what they differ! But someone opposite of me... They would need to be crass, uncultured... With no taste for fine art... But who would..." From a point of concentration Yusuke slowly turned his face to Ryuji, who in turned glanced to him with a confused tilt. As they locked eyes Yusuke almost seemed to blush before Ryuji flipped out, "WOAH Hey man I don't roll that way! I'm into gir- WAIT what do you mean uncultured?" The car radio turned on with the sound of chuckling as Morgana enjoyed the conversation, "Awww Skulls found his one true love~" "Y-you shut your mouth you damn cat!" "I am NOT a cat!" Yusuke chimed between the two, "Doesnt Mona have a affection for Panther? Two felines together would make sense artistically..." Ryuji glanced over , "Uhh yeah except for the part where he's an actual cat?" Mona screeched from the box again, "I AM NOT A CAT!" Ryuji accepting his fate leaned back into his seat, "Yeah yeah, anyhow what about you two? Anyone on the team have your eye?" Akechi finally choosing to enter back into the conversation looked to Joker, "Leader here often spends his time at Leblanc, not surprising since he lives there, but i notice oracle often frequents there too at the same time. Could you be together with her?" Ryuji and Yusuke both perked at the juicy info, "Uhh are you sure? I mean its kinda both their homes and would Boss even be okay with that?" Ryuji questioned, "Ehh guess it would be fine since its you and all, how about you Crow? I'm guessing someone like Queen?" Everyone directed their gaze to the white clothed investigator as he seemed to think his response. "Honestly she is rather too... Childish for my taste, If we're being honest Miss Nijima is more my type." Ryuji cackled in laughter at the confession, "Ohh so you're like a milf guy right? Don't worry I get it!" His mask breaking for a moment, Joker could see Akechi's face twing in disgust, "... More her attitude then anything Skull, miss Nijima is someone who follows her own path and decides her own fate, i can respect that in many ways. Her pursuit of justice is also something I find... Attractive. Looks are secondary to personality anyways, something I don't think you agree with?" Ryuji wide eyed leaned forward towards Akechi, "Hey! I'm not some pervert who only thinks about their bods dammit! But come on, that has to like play some kind of role? I mean you can't tell me none of you are into An-err Panther!" Another boom came from the radio box as Morgana chimed in, "Stay away from Panther! She's far too refined for a monkey like you!" "Who the heck you calling a monkey?!" Yusuke seemed to be lightly thinking as he muttered, "Wouldn't Noire be the best choice? Her grace and style does speak great volumes..." From the front of the van Akechi chuckled, looking over to Akira, "Well it seems everyone has their own thoughts on the matter, but I guess thats what makes us individuals?" Joker smiled in a silent response as they continued their deep dive for treasure.

"Sorry for the wait, coffees ready!" Haru's voice chimed as she walked to her patio. Having a free day and with all the guys away Haru had asked all her female friends to join her in testing a new blend she had made. Carefully holding the silver tray full of cups she gently placed it upon a table where several ladies sat. "Thank you so much Haru!" Makoto stated as she placed the porcelain sets to each individual. "Yeah for real! Im so jealous you can eat these sweets anytime you want~" Ann moaned as she finished her slice of lemon cake, "God I would only ever eat if i lived here.." "Mwehehe then you'd be a fat cat!" Futaba joked as she took a experimental sip of the coffee, almost spitting it out as she pulled it away, "Blehhh, Haru don't you have any soda or something?" Makoto narrowed her eyes at the two of them as she tried a taste as well, "You two really need to watch your diets. You can't survive on sweets and sugars!" From across the table Kasumi piped up, "Sugar is important though Senpai! It gives you plenty of energy for exercise." Makoto relented a bit at the athletes remark, "I suppose that's true... But it needs to be balanced." The girls settled down as they tried the coffee mix, small quips and queries to the making of the blend. As they finished their drinks a silence drifted over the table, Futaba picking at her knees finally broke the veil, "Soooo boys?" Haru glancing over from the cup tilted her head, "Hmm? What about boys?" Futaba squirmed a little at everyone looking at her, "Well you know do you like any boys? I dunno isn't this what girls talk about?" Ann chuckled a little at her small friend, "Well you're not wrong! But also there's not much to talk about. Shujin doesn't exactly have a great lineup to pick from..." Makoto pinched the bridge of her nose while sighing, "Do you really have time to be thinking about romance? Between exams and our... duties it's not exactly an ideal time for love." Haru quipped up with noticeable excitement, "Aww come on Mako-chan! There's nothing wrong with just talking about them! But Ann-chan is right most of the boys are... Less than ideal..." Futaba sitting up straight pointed her hand forward, "Well fine IF you had to date a guy right now who would it be!" The girls all seemed to carefully ponder the question for a seemingly long time. Futaba groaning in frustration pointed her finger to Kasumi, "Fine i choose you! Say his name now!" Kasumi caught off guard, blushed furiously and stammered, "M-m-m-me? W-well if I had to say someone r-right now umm I think that well.... I had to choose..." Futaba slammed a hand down with a menacing grin, "Say it!" Kasumi full scarlet squeaked out, "A-Akira senpai!" The girls all seemed to click at once, the mention of his name lighting a bulb. "W-what?!" Futaba yelped almost falling from her chair, "W-why Akira?! He's MY bo-err my friend!" Hiding her face in self imposed shame Kasumi managed to squeak out, "Well senpai is really reliable is all.." Haru nodded to her statement, "He's a great helper too, always ready to do anything!" Ann leaning onto her hand added in, "Also notice he's kinda hot? Remember the beach? He's got muscle!" Makoto with her hand to her chin seemed to think it over, "Akira is a great thinker and his grades are superb as well..." All the girls moving their eyes between each other came to the same conclusion, with a stout nod they all said in unison, "Its gotta be Akira." Futaba resting her head on her knees groaned internally.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little story I dreamt about and needed to write up, thanks for reading!


End file.
